Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a wall mount type display device, more particularly, to a wall mount type display device including a mount fixer and a mount plate to ease a wall mounting process thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel type display devices capable of reducing the weight and volume that is disadvantages of cathode ray tube type display devices are emerged as main display devices. Such a display device can be classified into Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD), Field Emission Display (FED), Plasma Display Panels (PDP) and Organic Electro Luminescence Diode (OELD).
The flat panel display device is coupled to a case. In the case are mounted a power supply unit configured to provide a power necessary to drive electronic devices and a circuit device configured to process information and electronic components configured to drive the flat panel display.
The display device can be categorized into a stand type mounted on a shelf or floor and a wall mount type mounted to a wall. A mount device used in fixedly mounting the display device to an installation surface is coupled to a back surface of the case and the mount device supports the display device. A conventional mount device has a complex structure and complex installation method. Also, the conventional mount device occupies quite an installation space and it has a low spatial utilization.
Once it is fixed, the wall mount type display device cannot be moved and it is very important to maintain level in the wall mount type display device but it is not easy to maintain the level. In addition, an inclinometer provided in the mount device to maintain the level will be used once. The conventional mount device having the inclinometer has a disadvantage of resource waste.